Nathan's Secret Hobby
by fantasybookworm08
Summary: Nathan has a secret love that no one must know about. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is the product of a very tired me at 2 am, talking on my friend's FB status. Turned out slightly less sleep-deprived by the time I sat down to write it, thankfully. XD This fic is also featured in the new book of Repo! fanfictions that is being sold on the repoarmy site, so check that out if you want! 21 fanfictions, several of which are not published online (to my knowledge). Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic and please review! :)

* * *

**

Nathan's Secret Hobby

Nathan sighed wearily as he shoved the still dripping heart into a compartment of his freezer bag. One more to go, and he'd be done for the night. He could go home and collapse in bed for a few hours of sleep before Shilo would be awake and asking for her breakfast. He straightened up, bag in his hand, and absent-mindedly stepped over the motionless body left on the ground. It wasn't his business to clean up the aftermath; that was for the garbage crew. Until they came around to pick it up, the body would remind others of the fate of those who neglected their payments. The Repo Man was unforgiving.

Checking that he'd put his instruments back in their proper place, Nathan set off down the alleyway. His next target should only be a couple of blocks over. He hoped she would be an easy chase; it had been a long night and he was more than ready for a chance to relax.

Sure enough, the next victim was too small, too weak to be much of a challenge. Nathan had the brief thought that she looked as Shilo might in ten years. He quickly banished that thought to the back of his mind, forcing his father's heart with it. Instead, the cold, calculating mind came forward. The one that had helped him in the past to focus during surgeries, not becoming too attached to his patients in case they didn't make it. The one that helped him see his victims merely as a task, not as humans with families of their own.

He quickly brought the young woman down, closing his ears to her screams for mercy. They were quickly ended by a scalpel to the throat, giving her a quicker death than some were granted. Nathan worked swiftly, cutting loose her liver and checking it over for damage. His cuts had been true; there were no accidental slices into the organ. As he quickly strode away from the young body laying on the ground, he tried to be pleased about his night's work. But it was no use. He couldn't shake the image of the girl's face, staring at him in horror.

He growled to himself, punching the brick wall of a building. He couldn't afford another sleepless night, plagued with the faces of his victims. Shilo's energy grew as she did, and she refused to lay down for naps anymore. The most rest he got was during the quiet times he enforced, ordering her to read or play quietly with her stuffed animals. Glancing around, he ducked into yet another small alleyway. This one wasn't even littered with trash from the hordes of homeless scalpel sluts that were scattered through the city. There was no chance that he would be spotted by anyone bigger than the rats that crawled along the building walls.

Hurrying further in until he was hidden from the street by the shadows, Nathan checked his watch. He had enough time for a short break before he had to deliver the organs to Rotti's office. It had been a long time since he'd indulged in this strange habit. His nights had been too full lately, and the only time he could do this was after his night's work, before he'd returned the organs. Yet it calmed him better than any other hobby, and it was exactly what he needed tonight.

Settling down against the wall, Nathan opened his freezer bag, checking over its contents. Two hearts, a pancreas, a brain, a bladder, a pair of kidneys, and the liver from the girl. Taking another cautious look around the alley, he pulled a smaller bag from under his coat, dumping the contents out on the ground. A faint smile spread across his face as he began to quickly work, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"My, my, what a beautiful day it is!" he said in a falsetto voice. He held one of the hearts in his right hand, but its appearance was rather changed. It had been dressed in a flowered doll dress, and had a plastic purse hooked over one of the valves on its side. "Dear, do hurry up. We'll be late for church!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," his voice changed back to its normal tone as he made the other heart "walk" up behind the first. "You always nag that we'll be late every Sunday, and we never are anyway!"

"Yes, well, you know how I hate having to walk in last, with everyone else already seated," he fretted as the first heart. He walked them both over to a broken brick on the ground, where the rest of the organs were assembled.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Heart!" the propped up pancreas said in a grand voice. It was dressed in a white robe and was leaning against a small rock.

"Good morning, Pastor Pancreas!" Mrs. Heart sang out. Nathan set her and her husband in the midst of the other organs. The liver was sitting a bit ahead of them and the bladder was arranged with a kidney on either side, behind the heart couple. The brain was left sitting Nathan grabbed one of the kidneys, which had a small hat arranged on it, and made it dance around. He turned the bladder towards it.

"Kenny!" he gave the bladder a scolding voice. "Settle down! Pastor Pancreas is about to begin his sermon."

"Yeah, Kenny, be _quiet_," Nathan gave the other kidney, dressed in a small pink dress, a bratty voice.

"Now Kelly, you hush too," the bladder told the little girl kidney, who was moved so it slumped on the ground. In Nathan's mind, the little organ had a pout on its face not unlike the one that Shilo got when she was told she couldn't have anymore cookies.

Nathan moved the liver so that it seemed to glance behind it at the pair of kidneys and sniffed haughtily.

"Children shouldn't be allowed in church if they can't behave," he muttered in a self-important voice. The bladder mother ignored him, having settled her two children down. Nathan turned to the pancreas and had him deliver a rousing sermon on the evils of drugs. The liver nodded in complete agreement with everything Pastor Pancreas said, while the two little kidney children fidgeted in their seats.

Nathan finally ended the sermon and gathered the organs in a group away from the "church". They made small talk, with Mrs. Heart and Mrs. Bladder discussing the two "children", and Mr. Liver talking with Mr. Heart and Pastor Pancreas.

Nathan grinned slightly as he walked the brain up to the group. He had fit it with a ratty-looking shirt and the organ was still glowing slightly blue with Zydrate. No graverobber would find any drugs in the corpse this organ had come from. The Z would instead be collected by GENterns, back at the company.

"Why hello, everyone! What a lovely day in God's world!" the brain burst out as it approached the group, reeling back and forth a bit. Nathan scurried the little kidneys over to hide behind their bladder mother and Mrs. Heart, then turned Pastor Pancreas to glare at the glowing brain.

"What are you doing here?" the pancreas said coldly to the brain. The brain stumbled into the middle of the group, leaning against the liver, who shoved him away in disgust.

"What, am I not allowed to say hello to good friends?" the brain asked in an injured voice.

"Not when you've co—" Nathan started to have the liver answer angrily, but he was cut off with a beeping. He blinked and frowned, torn away from his imaginary world by the insistent sound. His watch was blinking 5:00 am at him as it beeped away, telling him it was time to pack up and head for GeneCo to turn in the organs.

Nathan sighed as he quickly took the doll clothes and accessories off the organs, packing the toys back into their bag and the organs back into the freezer bag. They had cooled slightly during his playtime, but not enough to harm them. The feared Repo Man quickly slung the bags over his shoulder and headed down the alley towards the GeneCo towers. Despite being interrupted, his brief playtime had taken some of the stress from his shoulders and mind.

"A good haul tonight," Rotti smiled slightly as he looked over the organs in their bag. Nathan kept his face carefully calm as he looked upon the man who'd been blackmailing him into his service for the past six years.

"Everything seems to be in order. This week's pay will be deposited in your account by noon today," Rotti nodded at him, the signal that meant he could go home. Nathan started to turn to hurry out the door when he was halted.

"Wait. What's this?"

Nathan turned back around to find Rotti holding a small plastic purse, frowning at it in confusion. The younger man froze, mind racing to come up with an excuse.

"I…it must have…fallen in from one of my pockets." He stammered. Rotti raised an eyebrow at him. "Shilo sometimes likes to hide her toys in my pockets. To…take with me to work."

Nathan sweated for a moment as Rotti measured him quietly with his eyes. Finally, the man nodded and tossed the small toy to Nathan, who nearly dropped it in his nervous clumsiness. He gave a quick nod to Rotti and hurried out of the office to go home to Shilo. His second greatest secret was safe. No one would ever know about…the Organ Barbies.


End file.
